The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A front end (i.e., engine) accessory drive (FEAD) system includes a belt (e.g., serpentine belt) that is used to drive components like alternators, water pumps, A/C compressors from a crankshaft pulley. During manufacturing of the FEAD system, the belt is typically installed manually, and visually inspected by an operator for misalignment.
Minor misalignments may be difficult to detect with the manual inspection. In particular, if the belt is misaligned such that it rubs against a case of the FEAD system or hangs over a rim of a pulley, the belt may generate noise during vehicle operation and/or begin to wear more quickly. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure.